4th Go away
by StabbyTabby
Summary: Our beloved she-cat Sydney is found under 350 pounds of Ra'Kati male... the resistance is far from done with the insurgencies. Her furry entourage is getting too big for their furry britches, as they make demands of Sydney and then the resistance. New trouble brews in Oregon, Sydney, and her dad are on the scene. A surprise package shows up outside of the docking bay near Mt. Hood.


Back in Japan, Tetsuo is being overwhelmed with the demands of his new position of the global liaison for Japan. Fujiko is managing his time, and events. She does not want him to have open time to contact or go be with Sydney, especially since she is leaving with her people sooner rather than later. Fujiko is hyper aware that the Ra'Kati males are violent when crossed, and Tetsuo likes to cross boundaries.

The next morning the Biltmore resistance team is up and taking on the day. The two pilots who are a couple come down the stairs in their more… comfortable wear. The pilots wear long black skirts with tight form fitting mock turtle neck shirts. "Oh yes for these!" Jor'eth purrs as he picks up a chocolate doughnut with sprinkles. "Oh the tiny sweet things!" he squeaks. Jor'eths' amusement over a doughnut draws everyone's attention his way. Julie looks over at the 6 foot sleek black furred Ra'Kati male in a skirt enjoying his doughnut purring in between bites. She shakes her head then goes back to work trying to connect with the Korean Mother ship. She gets a message flashing across her screen, 'to Hobbs from Calvin, play me tonight, the flight simulator, 8 pm your time.' "Later Tetsuo," Julie swipes the message away.

"Uuuummmgh" Sydney moans as she tries to turn over. Her body will not move, she hard blinks her eyes, less than a half inch away from her face is the over bearing captain. She eyes his face markings closely, she moves her face a little closer to look at the rest of his face being hidden by his hair. A golden eye opens slowly, he rubs his giant head over her shoulders and back purring loudly. "No," Sydney tries to move away from him, he pushes his weight down on her body more. He yawns big, then huffs at the end of it, her body chirps back. Sydney groans at her body's response. "Hmmmm for good you feel, tiny star sister." he says sleepily as he flops back down on her. "Get off me you giant asshole." Sydney snips at him. Sydney feels a sharp pain in her ear. "You use for better words to me, tiny female of mine." The captain commands of her. "Get off me your regency, I have to pee." Sydney nips him on the arm. "I think I like you here this way, for you are the safest." The golden eyed captain says. "Fine, I'll just pee on you here then." The large male moves quickly when he smells that she means to do as she says.

"Are you sure? I mean out of thousands of males, it just happens to be that one?" Harmony asks of Jor'eth. "Only one way for to know." The tall effeminate black furred males says. "The blood song test, yes I know." Harmony looks up at him sighs then goes about her business.

"Ham, I need you over hear quickly." Julie says. Julie opens a hologram from a resistance member in Oregon. "We still have lizard problems, they are holding a group of scientist and their families hostage in the mount hood area." Mark a tall thin, young 30's man with sandy blond hair and brown eyes reports. "How long?" Ham asks. "For about a week now, when the first scientist didn't return home from a new world conference." "Alright, let me assemble a team we will be up there in a day maybe less." Ham says. The comm ends. "I will talk with Martin." Julie says. "I will get the furball." Ham replies.

"Sydney, get your ass up, we got work fur ball." Ham shouts through the door. Sydney walks to the door in her sheet, her hair everywhere as she opens the door. "Get dressed and ready we have work to do." Ham says his brown eyes relay is patience is already gone. "Alright be down in a few." Sydney yawns stretches then goes to her closet to dress. The captain leans up on his elbow, smiling at his view. "You are not for ugly, like some say." The golden eyed male says. "Can you go now? I have to get dressed and ready to go." Sydney looks over her shoulder at the pretty male, his markings are perfect, his eyes beautiful, the squarish face framed with a large strip of white in the front. Shiny black hair falls past his shoulders. Sydney shivers then breaths in, she gets a noseful of his scent. It's rich, thick smells like the redwoods after a heavy rain or snow. She shakes her head grabs her clothes and heads to the bathroom.

"About time furball," Ham ruffles her hair. Robin has her tigger cup filled to the brim with black coffee. "Thanks Mobin" Robin smiles at the furry daughter of hers, she leans over, "Tetsuo wants you to meet up with him on the game console." Sydney's eyes flash with excitement. "oooh yes." she smirks. "Oh, Sydney, your green car...the hornet?" Willie says. "My super bee what about it?" Willie says "I think it has been impounded." "Ahh fuck no, I didn't get to drive her." The small black furred male Jor'eth hisses at her words. "Tiny thing do never for us with that word!" Do you know what that translates to?" Jor'eth asks. "No, but I would looove to know." "No stop for that word for all times." Maa'lo the cheetah complected male crabs at her. Breakfast goes on as it does, everyone helping out. Sydney in the kitchen with KP. Sydney sneaks a holo tablet in the kitchen she comms Tetsuo. "Babe, ummm" she bites her lower lip. "My bee is gone, probably impounded." "Can you get her back for me please?" "I gotta run a quick one but lets do sushi the way we did last time." "Hey, I love you." She ends the comm.

"We will be there later today, we will have to shuttle in to Portland then drive the rest of the way." Ham says to Mark. "Rendezvous at the gorge park." Mark says then ends the comm. Ham eyes the Ra'Kati pilots wearily, he has to take her on this mission, this is what she was trained for. Ham goes down to his room to pack up and get his ammo and guns then loads the shuttle in the parking lot.

"Tiny thing where for do you think you are leaving to?" Maa'lo says. Looking at her with intense sepia eyes. "Gotta run a quick mission, be back in a few days." Sydney goes about looking for items they will need for the mission completely ignoring him. "No more for war and fighting, tiny female, you are done for that." The tall cheetah complected male follows behind her crabbing at what she can and cannot do."Oh hey can you get me a pair of boots that fit me? Sydney looks up at her guard. "For No, have you not heard me?" Her guard is getting assertive with his language and intentions toward Sydney.

"Fur ball now!" Ham shouts at Sydney on her comm. "Yep let me shake my shadow be right there." Sydney turns to Maa'lo, "Listen, you don't own me, and you sure as shit don't understand just how much trouble is still out there for us." "Just go upstairs to your pretty queen who likes the sugar things and leave it be." Sydney turns to walk toward the garage, she feels a clawed hand, tighten on her arm, instinctively she whips around and sucker punches him in the stomach. He grunts then grabs her by the nape of her neck, her body goes limp. "The fuc.."A spotted hand covers her mouth, she bites down hard on his finger. "Enough!" Ham yells from the bottom of the stairs up to the lobby. "Let her go, now, hairball." Maa'lo lets go of her neck and hisses at Ham. Sydney quickly turns and bites him on the stomach taking some fur with her, he pushes her away from him roaring at her, Sydney takes the opportunity of escape then bolts downstairs to the garage. They are in the shuttle heading toward Oregon before Maa'lo makes it to his Talon.

"Follow her, make sure she is safe, pull her from any dangerous situation." The commander says. "As it is." Maa'lo slaps a green gel pad on his stomach where Sydney ripped off his skin, cursing her sideways for her feral ways. The talon flies silently tailing the shuttle. "Cat you need to get your boys in line!" Ham grumbles. "My boys?! My boys.?" She says momentarily straying from the shuttle flight panel to give her dad the eye. "No, no, they are not mine... do know what they did to me back there? I m staying put." "What happened?" Ham asks. Sydney tells him of the hold that the co captain put her in, it made her legs and arms weak, she could hardly move them. "Do not let them get that close to you again, find a way to keep that spot covered. "Be smart about." Ham chides her.

The year is 2010, the visitors came in peace to Earth 25 years ago. They promised to share their technology, to cure cancer, aids, and many other diseases. They only wanted the humans to share resources such as water and some elements found on this planet. The friendly aliens in uniform massive mother ships parked around the world with the pledge of good intentions. Presenting as bi pedal humans, with funny voices. They promise peaceful exchanges then on their way they go.

The encounter went from friendly to invasive in a matter of about 4 years. The reality is that they mean to take over the planet, use it for a second home possibly, take the waters from the oceans for their planet back home and the best part of the holocaust is that the humans are also a food source. Scientist are branded as dangerous bad citizens, they are to be reported to the visitor's. Especially after the human scientist create the red dust.

Sydney remembers growing up with the oppressive alien overlords in the resistance family. No place held safety for long, raids always had causalities. Home was a concept she grew up without. Home were the people around her. There is a toll on all of the resistance members hearts and psyches as everyone works to move forward after the recent freedom from the holocaust. Recently freed with the help of another alien race, who's only purpose is hunting the visitors down. As well as a quiet recon squad of Ra'Kati, Sydney's people, who tag along. Both alien races work to free Earth of it's reptilian overlords.

Sydney remembers, returning from missions to find out that their efforts were so minimal, fighting with out ever really making any major headway pulled on the souls of the resistance members worldwide. No one got comfortable for long, there was always something devastating on the horizon. The same feeling sits in her stomach today as she pilots the reclaimed visitor shuttle toward the Columbia gorge area to assess a hostage situation with the Diana loyalist and the scientist. She cannot shake the roiling in her guts.

"Hey colonel?" What's our numbers?" She asked of Ham. "I haven't run them yet, I don't have enough information, I don't think we are the magic 12 % mark yet." Ham closes his eyes, trying to push down his angst. Missions with a 12 % survival rate and below are the most dangerous ones. Those missions time and time again, come up with the heaviest losses. Sydney has been in six 12 % chance of survival missions, she knows that the more of those she engages in, the more death is likely.

Up until recently, the small militia trained felid alien, didn't mind the grim statistics, she gave up hope of every seeing her people, or even being able to be with Tetsuo physically. It was a bleak outcome either way. She could grow old on a planet with no one to give love to or have it returned (physically), to get married, have kids, or she could die fighting. Some days she just didn't care one way or the other, it was better that way, hope is a dangerous feeling in war time. With the new developments between Tetsuo and her, she wants to live, she wants to love, he is reason enough, then there is the golden eyed captain who makes her body feel things, new things.

"Creole requesting permission to land." Sydney says to the 5th column member over the comm. "Hey kit kat, long time!" "Howard!" so good to see you man I thought we lost you?" Sydney's amber eyes brighten. "Nah, I'm lucky that way, you know like the way I am with poker." He smiles his pointed toothy grin, his green scales shine, he has a waddle of skin under his chin and creases around his red alien eyes denoting that he is middle aged. "Permission granted, bay 3." "Thanks Howie… so we playing tonight?" "You got more money to give uncle Howie?" Sydney snorts at his reply. "We will see old man!." Sydney glides the shuttle into a large docking bay which partially hangs over Columbia river.

Maa'lo follows the shuttle right to ground level docking bay. He lands his talon about 1000 feet away from the bay on the dried up river bed. He waits in his ship until further instructions are given.

The tall angry Ra'Kati comes storming out of his room, roaring loudly out of frustration. "Who is for the one to give this order? Hmm?" "Who is here for you that can take a place above my commander?" His black hair swings in his face as he yells at the resistance members in the lobby.

"Listen I understand..." Julie steps up to say to the captain. "You do not even understand!" "The star sister if for us now, she is not for you anymore!" "There is no more for you to understand!" He yells at Julie in her face. Julie's blue eyes narrow, her lips purse together, she will not look away from him. "You want to have the star sister?" Julie points a finger up at him, he pulls back his ears and hisses at her. "Then go on the missions for her!" The captain narrows his eyes at the small human female with intense blue eyes and growls turning his head away from her. "Right" Julie snapes Ra'Kati are not involved with the humans and their issies." Julie quips coldly to the 6 and half foot raging male felid alien. "Captain, for now to our room please." Jor'eth says with concern behind his glass green eyes.. "Commander has orders for us," Robin, walks behind Julie as does Barbara. The large male with the fierce golden eyes growls at the humans then walks upstairs, swishing his tail in anger toward them.

"Julie you need to be careful, a raging Ra'Kati male is not something to argue with, you are lucky...he is reasonable." Barbara says. "Barbara, I am not backing down to any other aliens on my planet, ever again!" Julie rants on. "If they don't want her to go on missions then they need to step up and do them for her… the solution is simple, until then the entire Ra'Kati fleet can kiss my ass." Julie limps back to a corner office to the left of the bar, slamming the door. Robin presses her lips together, "They have no idea who they are dealing with, not with Sydney or with us." Robin goes back to about 5 clear tablets where she working with her daughter Elizabeth, the star child, to help with reunification of those who were on the mother ships in suspended animations back to family. "Wow, violent much?" Teddy says quietly to his dad, Willie. "They are a race known for their..." he thinks carefully before answering his son. "warrior natures, they are often hired for their muscles." "I get why…I hope they can handle sissy, doesn't seem like females get to be anything other than… females." "Hmmm that is their way of things." Willie says sitting next to Teddy who is reading a book, 'It can't happen here', by Sinclair Lewis.

"Captain N'Sou'ng!" "How is this to be? You have let the star sister get into danger!" The commander's blue eyes reflect pain and disappointment. "The star sister is not for one to listen or to take orders from us." T'chr says. "Maa'lo who is your co captain has made his shadow of her, he has the shuttle and docking bay in his visions." The commander rubs his big wide white furred forehead with black tiger stripes, his ears back his lips barely containing a snarl. The captain and his tactician of the third claw hang their heads ears pinned to the sides of their heads to show their shame at their lack of competence. "Stay for your rooms, until you have more from command." The commander swipes the comm off.

The comm flashes in Julies office. "What is it Tetsuo?" Julie crabs at the comm. "Ah... I will not keep you long, please let Sydney know that none of the local impound yards have her super bee, I have a small team trying to find Yuki's car, please let her know when you can." Tetsuo says he bows to Julie. "I will Tetsuo thank you." Julie softens as she ends the comm with her winning smile. "Iwo, get Masa and Yoshiro to track the talons at the Biltmore." Tetsuo orders. Three Japanese males from 14 years old up to 30 bow to their boss and leave his room up on the former visitor leaders mother ship. Tetsuo leaves a message for Sydney on her personal comm, which is left in her room, she is not to have distractions while on missions. "Hey beautiful, we are still trying to find your car," "It's not impounded, I have a small team working on it." He smiles pretty into this comm, "I am here for another week tops, I hope you can make it back in time for us to go out on another date." "Ai, Yuki, I miss you." He whines at her then ends the comm.

"Mark" Ham extends a hand to the tall sandy blonde haired youngish human. "Ham, thanks for coming quickly. "Whats the story?" Ham and Mark walk toward an open conference room just outside of the docking bay. Sydney has to wait inside the shuttle until the bay is clear of humans who don't know what she is. Sydney waits for hours before the bay is cleared enough for her to sneak into a room. "Fuck I hate that!" she grouses to herself once she is in her tiny utilitarian room. Sydney pulls out her gun, and her scope, she busies her self with the cleaning and set it up of her gear. Whatever the situation, she will need to take out key targets quickly, she cannot afford the time to reset the rifle or adjust the scope. She has is set just right so she can, scope, shoot and scoot. Sydney can no-scope if the target is not to far away with surprising accuracy. Her alien eyes coupled with her instincts are well honed for sharp shooting. Her flexibility, and sneaking abilities are also a benefit, she can quickly slip from one spot to another without being detected by sight scent or sound, most times.

"Great leader" Sean Donovan bows to Diana. "What do you require of me?" Diana eyes the human male who is about 30 years old. The famed Mike Donovan's son, and her loyal entourage until recently. Sean played a dangerous game with her former admiral Jeremy, he chose the wrong side, his only saving grace with Diana, is that he saved her from the sweep from the resistance and the 5th column. "Well, Sean," Since your loyalties have wavered. She arches her reptilian brow at him, as she picks up a hamster, swallowing it whole, the tiny creatures struggles violently against her hand and then her throat. Sean eyes her carefully, she is back in a position of power, but for how long? He could easily be that hamster she just swallowed whole, taking pleasure in its struggle.

"I need you to get cozy with that pretty female… what is her name?" Diana, says walking over to Sean, parting his hair with his green scaly hand, lightly scraping his skin with her claws barely retracted. If she punctures his skin, she envenonates him. "Tia." Diana snaps her neck round to look at him. "Yes, pretty Tia, get comfortable with her again, she is at the Columbia river gorge docking structure. "Yes supreme leader" Sean clicks his heals placing his hand over his heart. "Kenneth and Rory will help you get ready for your new assignment. Two large over bearing visitor males come in to the chambers grab Sean roughly, dragging him out the door. "Diana, I am loyal to you always, I can prove it just give me another chance." he shouts at her as he is being dragged down the hallway. "This is your chance." Diana calls kindly to him. "Your last chance." Diana says with a her pointed teeth interlocking into a menacing smile. Diana's chamber doors hiss shut. Further down the way, a human male screams in pain, as the two brutish visitors break his arm, stab him then beat him soundly, until he can hardly move. Sean is unceremoniously dumped off at the docking structures front entrance in the dead of night.

Sydney is jolted awake by the noise, the low hum of another shuttle, nearby that did not make the typical sounds when they docked. That and the loud thump outside of the docking bay. Carefully she sneaks out of her room, checking for humans using her nose. She gets down to the bay where Howard and co are playing poker. "Did ya hear that?" She asks the table of visitors playing cards. "No ain't heard nothing." Howard replied. Sydney narrows her eyes rotating her ears to the sounds, she hears a distant whining and moaning of a human. "Shhhhh" She commands of the poker players. "Hear that?" its coming from over there." Sydney points to just outside of the closed bay doors. "I 'll check it out, you are rarely wrong fuzzy." He ruffles her hair with his green scaly hand. She smirks lightly at his remark. Howard goes up to the office to look at the cams transmitting in real time images. He focuses on the cameras where the Ra'Kati females ears pointed to.

"Oh shit," he says. "Better get the medics." Howard runs down the stairs, advises the she cat to go back to her room and stay. Sydney goes stealthily back to her room. She pulls out a small box, she opens it, it has 7 shiny metal throwing stars, the blades vary in length and design. One of the stars is metallic light green with sakura blossoms etched carefully on both sides. There is katakana writing on one side, "Ai shiteru, Yuki." She pulls it out sits on her bed, breathing slowly, in and out, remembering Tetsuo's smell, his touch and recently his kisses. If trouble is coming she is ready.


End file.
